Divine Intervention
by Kehai-chama
Summary: It seems the only way for Mikagami Tokiya to get a girlfriend is that the spirit of his dead sister does some paranormal matchmaking... [ToFu] CHP. 6 UP!
1. Ok, Who Called The Goddess Hotline?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the manga/anime series that is Flame of Recca or the characters in it for that matter.

**Author's Note:** Waiii! The very first fan fic that I wrote! Though it is totally different from the original one, I think this rewriting should suffice. The first chapter is short but I think the succeeding chapters will be longer! Enjoy!

_Words like this: Tokiya's thoughts_

_**Words like this: Fuuko's thoughts**_

**Divine Intervention**

**Chapter One: Ok, Who Called The Goddess Hotline? **_**  
**_

* * *

"Mi-chan! Neeeee, Mi-chan!" Kirisawa Fuuko shot a sly smile towards her walking companion who in turn shot back an icy glare. _Why did I ever agree on letting her call me that? _Mikagami Tokiya thought to himself with much disdain. 

"What Kirisawa?"

"Geez, you could rival an air conditioner with that stare… You've been silent ever since we left the school! Just making conversation here and you're not helping," Fuuko's lips formed a mock scowl and she quickened her pace.

**_Man, Yanagi-chan better pay me back for this! She had to go early to the kindergarten and "Recca-kun" had to walk his "hime" there. To top it off, Domon is being punished for the nth time! Now, I'm stuck with Frosty here… Just my luck! _**

"Well, you don't need to suffer in my company anymore. We're almost at my house." Fuuko stopped dead on her tracks to check out her surroundings. It was too dark to see anything and the street light is almost at the end of its lifespan.

"Oh?"

"Yup," The wind child adjusted her book bag and gestured Tokiya to follow her. It took about 10 minutes more of walking before the pair got to the Kirisawa Residence. Inwardly, the Ensui master breathed a sigh of relief. _I hope Yanagi-san appreciates this…_

"Well, thanks for walking me home Mi-chan."

"If I didn't, Domon will 'pound me in to next week' if you don't get home safe."

"That idiot. I'm not 5 years old! I know how to cross the street! Hell, I can just use Fuujin to swoop some pervert on a one way trip to Osaka!" The older boy couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's remark. _She always did have a sharp tongue…_

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Tokiya nodded to her and turned to the opposite direction.

"Yeah, I guess you will. Thanks again!" The boy heard Fuuko call behind him and a small smile crept on his lips.

_Has it been a year since the Ura Butou Satsujin?_

Tokiya scoffed when the thought crossed his mind. Well, that tournament certainly changed his life. He met a girl who looked like his sister but a bumbling fire caster won her affections. The man who he thought had killed his sister turned out to be the master that he trusted. Ahh, such a whirlpool of events shaken his seventeen years of living!

_I guess just living like some run-of-the-mill high school junior is a refreshing change._

He paused and began to rummage for the key to this apartment. A sigh escaped from the boy as he entered his domicile.

"Welcome home, Tokiya." A foreign, female voice floated to his ears. _Eh? That voice… I must be imagining things. That can't be Onee-chan… _Mikagami gave his place an once-over to find whoever spoke.

"Mifuyu-neechan?"


	2. This Love Has Taken Its Toll On Me

**Disclaimer:** Flame of Recca and its characters do not belong to me. Unfortunately XD.

**Author's Note:** Wohoo! Chapter two graces your computer screens! Much thanks goes to **obsessed dreamer** for reviewing the first chapter (You're getting a cookie. Yes you are:) ). I had to make up Mifuyu's character from scratch since there's not that much information about her. I figured she would be like your typical older sis. Oh yes, major OOC for our favorite swordsman here. Enjoy!

_The thing the Mifuyu knows is something that Tokiya did in his childhood (Not gonna tell you what it was!)_

**Divine Intervention  
**

**Chapter Two: This Love Has Taken Its Toll On Me**

**

* * *

**Tokiya rubbed his eyes at the phantasm before him. He was flabbergasted, discombobulated even (Only he had the brain capacity to be able to use these words in his current situation). _This has to be the work of a madougu… This is just not possible!_ The apparition seemed to read his mind.

"I think I may have a piece of information that only I, your sister, would be in knowledge of."

Mifuyu gestured the boy to come closer to her. Even though instinct was telling the swordsman that he should go near her, something told him that he should trust the spirit's word. When he was close enough, the girl tiptoed and whispered something into his ear.

The lad's azure eyes went wide as saucers as the girl divulged the so-called information into his ear. If a fan girl of the Ensui master would've seen his reaction to this, the infatuation they feel for the stoic teen would intensify in a bat of an eyelash.

"'NEE-CHAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STILL REMEMBER THAT!" Now, if were possible to go in 13 shades of red, Tokiya's pale face just done that in the fraction of the time. (Cue fan girls going 'Awwwwwwww!')

Mifuyu giggled and sighed in relief. Her "little" brother back away from his current position and collapsed into a couch near by. You would be shocked too if you find your long dead sibling standing in front of you, grinning like she wasn't brutally murdered 7 years ago.

"Tokiya, I've been watching you from above… I'm very proud of you." The girl said in a wistful voice. The boy felt his heart tightened at her words. Looking back at what happened to him, he felt that he didn't deserved the praise that Mifuyu was giving him right now.

"'Nee-chan, I… I did things that I'm not very proud of…"

"I understand, Tokiya. I was taken away from you at a young age and…" Mifuyu levitated to her brother's side and he in turn faced her. "Oh, I'm so sorry Tokiya."

Already noting that his sister is transparent, Tokiya fought the urge to hug her. _I would probably fall face first to the carpet if I try that. _

"Why are you apologizing neechan! I should've done something too! You were only protecting me and the Ensui!" _It was Meguri Kyoza's fault. Not yours nee-chan…_The swordsman mused bitterly to himself. _I cursed myself for being so weak then…_

"Even though it's hard to do, we have to put the past behind us. Oh yes, we will think about it from time to time but we have to move on. Tokiya, can we both do that?" The boy felt a smile crept up on his lips. His sister still knows the right thing to say.

"I miss you." The 10 year old in him spoke. She smiled at him.

"I miss you too… You know, you can hug me. I can make myself solid enough for physical touch." And, his sister still knows how to tease him. Typical. Tokiya took up on her offer. For once in his life, he felt complete.

"Sakoshita Yanagi… She looks a lot like me, doesn't she?"

"E-eh?" That single sentence alone made him jump away from Mifuyu like he was being electrocuted. "Yes. Yes, she does…" _I guess she could see EVERYTHING up there. _

"You like her, don't you?"

"…"

"Tokiya, I saw everything. You can't deny that." The boy cursed under his breath. Mifuyu giggled with delight.

"Yes."

"And there's a 'but'." Tokiya chuckled at his sister's response.

"You know me too well, 'Nee-chan. But, she likes someone else."

"Hanabishi Recca."

"Correct…" He couldn't help it but the Ensui master released an anguished sigh. _No point trying to hide it from 'Nee-chan._

"It's alright now, Tokiya! This is the reason why I requested Kami-sama for me to come back to Earth." _I don't like where this is going... What is she getting at? Oh no…_

"You're-You're-You're-"

"Going to get you a girlfriend!" The icy façade of Mikagami Tokiya has melted right at that moment when his sister bestowed those words. He fell off the couch because of the impact of the shock. _I am not amused… This has to be a dream! _

"NEE-CHAN! YOU CAME BACK HERE SO YOU CAN HELP ME OUT IN MY LOVE LIFE?!"

"By George, I think he's got it!" Mifuyu clapped her hands together with glee while her "little brother" glared at her with disbelief. She sort of knew that this was going to be his reaction to her proposition and she's carefully choosing her words so she could persuade him.

"I can't believe I'm asking this but do you already have a girl in mind?"

"Indeed I do. The girl you walked home tonight." This did not sink in well with our Hyomon Ken pro. _She wants Kirisawa… Kirisawa Fuuko as my-my… GAHHH! I can't even say it!_

"I'm going to bed. This is way too much to digest in one night."

"You'll sleep on it?"

"Unn, but I'm not saying yes!"

"But you didn't say no!"

"…Mifuyu-neechan, you are good."

"It's a gift. Good night, Tokiya." Mikagami stood up and proceeded to his bedroom.

"'Night, 'nee-chan."


	3. Shooting The Messenger

**Disclaimer:** No, everything FoR (Except this fic) is not mine. Really.

**Author's Note:** The title of the last chapter came from the 1st line of the chorus from the song "This Love" by: Maroon 5, by the way. Sorry it took me so long to update! With school and life whatnot. This chapter is long and things get a little "fluffy" here so I guess you guys will be satisfied right? Personally, I like ToFu's little repartee going on in the story. Right, I should get to bed... Finished writing this at 1:19 AM afterall. Enjoy!

_Kohai_ - lower classman

* * *

**Divine Intervention**

**Chapter Three: Shooting the Messenger**

Mikagami Tokiya did not sleep very well that night. His sister's words still resonate in his mind with deadly precision. Heck, even covering his head with a pillow didn't help him one bit. _What time is it? _Groaning, the boy sat up and snatched a gray alarm clock that was innocently sitting on his bed side table. _4 AM… 4 AM. 4 stinking AM. No matter how many times I repeat it, that will still be the same time. Oh, 4:01 AM. I stand corrected._

After rubbing his eyes, the sleepy swordsman forced himself to get off the mattress that now has lopsided sheets. He slapped his face a couple of times before he dragged his comatose body to the kitchen. Tokiya grabbed a stool, sat on it, and used the counter as a make shift pillow. He was supposed to make warm milk to help him sleep but his lithe body gave in to the inevitable grogginess.

Unbeknownst to the young man softly snoring atop the marble kitchen counter, the spirit of his loving sister crept into the bedroom to get his blanket. In one fluid motion, she gently wrapped the thing around his body. Once she was solid enough, her hand brushed away the stray hairs that were covering his face. A buss from Mifuyu was planted on the Ensui master's forehead and a rare smile graced his boyish features.

"Tokiya, you're going to get one heck of a back ache when you wake up." The older girl chortled after she said that thought out loud. She then reminded herself that her "plan" must be executed immediately as soon as her brother makes his way to school.

True to Mifuyu's prediction, the boy did wake up moaning and rubbing his sore part. It took him a while to fix breakfast and to get ready for school. _Ohhh… It's going to take a miracle for me to get through the day. _He thought while rubbing his back. Once the pain subsided, he was poised to leave the apartment when he remembered his sister is in the presence of the house.

"_Itekimasu._" He whispered and took his leave. The apparition took this as her cue to put her plan into action.

This particular morning's temperature was just right. Not too hot and not too cold. Too bad Tokiya's "admirers" thought it was the perfect opportunity to fawn all over him. Girly shrieks of "_Senpai_!", "_Kakoiiii_!", "Go out with me!" and everything else imaginable broke the sanctity of the swordsman's day. _If only I didn't have self-control… IF ONLY!_

Fuuko saw the scene unfold right before she walked into the building. She shook her head in disbelief and felt sorry for her comrade. _**This really looks bad… Heh, Fuuko-chan to the rescue! **_The Fuujin master turned around and made a beeline at hormone palooza that's taking full swing.

"Ne! Mikagami-senpaii!" The wind child cooed and waved her arms around to get his attention. Seeing that "Feminine Persuasion" didn't work, she decided to turn to brute force as way of passage. Crude? Yes. Effective? Definitely.

"Hey! That hurt!" Ah, a casualty. Fuuko assumed that this one's a _kohai_. The girl crossed her arms and glared at our purple-haired heroine. The latter just grinned, much to the former's chagrin.

"Well, tough luck, Princess! Colder-Than-The-South-Pole there is being summoned by his homeroom teacher. Move it!"

"No way! I was here first! Wait, you called Mikagami-senpai a what!" _Kohai _stood there, incredulous to what the Fuujin master called her "beloved". _**Ooohoh boy… She wants to make something so simple so god damn complicated!**_

"Woman, do you want a black eye that will be visible at the very top of Tokyo Tower? DO YOU?!" Everyone in the vicinity paused and stared at the two. Fuuko was cracking her knuckles. The younger girl gulped and stepped back.

"N-no,"

"Good. Now, step aside." The girl obeyed and Fuuko gave everyone in the circle the "evil eye".

"So, anyone willing to step up to the plate," Silence greeted her.

"Che. Figures… Why do people always shoot the messenger?" She took only one step and every girl with .5 radiuses to Tokiya parted like the Red Sea. The _Fuujin_ master sighed and made her way to one stunned swordsman. _So this is how it feels to be inside of an eye of the storm…_

"You–"

"Shh. Let's go before they recover from the shock." The girl grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the x-chromosome induced madness. The boy didn't know if he should be embarrassed or grateful for what had just happened.

Once they were out of earshot, Fuuko let a guffaw escaped. Oh, not a giggle, a guffaw (A giggle would be too girly). It was so powerful that her free hand grabbed her stomach and then held the wall for support. Mikagami didn't think the situation was that funny at all.

"Kirisawa…" His tone was dry but she wasn't quite finished yet.

"I-I'm sorry Mi-chan! That was just like a scene from a _shoujo manga_! Fact is really stranger than fiction! Hooo, okay, laugh trip over!"

There was a long interval of silence after Fuuko laughed herself silly over her comrade's ordeal. She straightened herself up and took a good long look at Tokiya. His grim expression never faltered under her scrutiny.

It was the swordsman who spoke first.

"You didn't have to do that." _**Huh? **_The Fuujin master's curiosity was immediately replaced by utter confusion. She furrowed her brow; scratched the side of her head with her free hand.

"Eh? What did I do?" _And now, she plays dumb…_She was testing his patience. Tokiya sucked in breath and tried to speak in an even tone.

"Lie to that _kohai_ and scared the souls out of those girls."

"Ahhh, that! You see, I had to…" _What's that supposed to mean?_

"Oh? You 'had' to do it?" _**Hey! I just helped you, dammit! **_Fuuko's temper flared up at that instant. She fought the urge to punch the boy senseless. _**BOKE!**_

"Wait, let me rephrase that: I **wanted** to do it."

"Huh, care to enlighten me on why you did that on your own free will?" The Ensui master felt his resolve dissolve. Her answer was so straightforward that it caught him off guard. _Why? We're not that close… And still she…_

"Agh! Geez, you were trapped! I had to do something!" Fuuko unconsciously tightened her grip on Mikagami's wrist. The boy crouched down to look her straight in the eye. She winced.

"Did I ask for help?"

"What?!"

"I said, did I ask for help?"

"No… But—"

"See? There you go."

Fuuko was speechless… For about three seconds. "Mikagami! God! You were in trouble," She can not believe what she was hearing from this boy. "Even if you or the others ask me or not, I, Kirisawa Fuuko, will help out her friends!"

"Wait… Friends?"

"Yes, friends!"

"You're considering me as your 'friend'?" A yell of exasperation found its way out of the wind girl's mouth. She wanted to hit her head at the wall beside her. Repeatedly. _**In this bizarre universe... Yeah, I suppose!**_

"For a smart guy, you're so stupid. Oh, and you're fucking welcome!" The wind girl was about the leave in a huff but the Ensui master's reflexes sprang into action. He shifted Fuuko's hand from his wrist to his palm and gently tugged her back.

"Wait!" The Fuujin master spun around and her hand felt tiny in Mikagami's grip. She gulped and felt a slight blush coming on._** What's gotten into this guy?!**_

"What do you want?" He paused and found his free hand was now holding the girl's hand too, making Fuuko flush even more. As if it were on cue, the school bell rang.

"I just… I…" Fuuko found herself staring right into the boy's azure eyes.

"We're going to be late." _**That gaze of his… It's too intense…**_

"I'm sorry I said those things. I'm just not used to this short of thing." _Is she squirming? The girl who defeated the perverted Fujimaru? Well, I'll be damned…_

"I would appreciate a heads up next time." Tokiya suddenly took notice of her grin. The thought of "She should smile more." was shaken out of his head before it surfaced.

"Duly noted… And, thank you." _**Huh. There may be hope for him yet.**_

"Um…You're cutting the circulation to my hand, Mi-chan." He quickly released Fuuko's hand but the girl surprised him by grabbing one of them in her palm and giving it a gentle squeeze. It's Tokiya's turn to go red._ Have all the girls in this school gone insane??_

"You're welcome. And I mean it this time." She retrieved her hand back and started to walk away. But that warm feeling remained on his palms and it was traveling up slowly.

_What just happened there?_

_**Why did that feel like a weird love confession?**_

You might be wondering where our paranormal matchmaker is. Well, she's sitting on the roof, admiring her handy work. She couldn't help but feel proud of herself and if were possible to pat one's back on a job well done; she would have done in tenfold.

"Ohhh, this is wonderful! I see sparks! Hayyy, I can't to see the events waiting to be unfold!"

* * *

Will you look at that? Mikagami forgot about his back ache! 

Phweee! Will answer and thank the reviewers now :)

**Utara Mikagami **- I'm glad you like that line and my concept ;)

**XiRen **- Well, I just did! Tada!

**CYAFG **- (Sorry, your name is long) Thanks for your encouraging words.

**Lija-chan** - Thanks! All my stories tend to be on the cute side. (Even my Fiction Press story!)

Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! (pulls popper)

PS. I've rewritten the ending dialogue between Tokiya and Fuuko. I hope it isn't confusing now ;)!


	4. Stranger Than Your Sympathy

**Disclaimer:** The same disclaimers apply :3. (i.e. My chapter title came from a Goo Goo Dolls song )

**A/N: **Woah. I update this thing now. I'm sorry (sob)! My muse decided to come back now XD. After that One Blanket challenge, my inspiration came back. I am dousing this fic with Phoenix Down! LIVE! LIVEEEEEEEE!

Mifuyu will appear in the next chapter. I just wanted to write out how Recca and the others would react to the sudden _friendliness _of Fuuko and Tokiya. (insert evil laughter here)

Enjoy!

My reviewers are love! Thanks guys, you're the best :D.

* * *

**Divine Intervention**

**Chapter Four: Stranger Than Your Sympathy **

The Hokage were already inside the school when this "incident" went awry. But the rest of the spectacle could be seen clearly by windows that served like televisions to gossip-hungry students. It was also an added bonus Fuuko's voice could very well topple over 10 Gashukuras without the help of Fuujin-chan's wind.

Hanabishi Recca and Ishijima Domon only saw the fan girls closing in Tokiya, Fuuko threatening the _kohai_, and Fuuko dragging Tokiya to safety. Before the insanely jealous "Oni" could do anything violent - and stupid - to his former teammate, Recca tried to steer Domon away from the window and into to a nearby classroom before anything else happens.

Sakoshita Yanagi on the other hand, saw the -eherm- intimate aftermath. She had a pretty good view of the two but she couldn't quite hear what they were saying. But the gears in her head started turning when she saw the hand-holding and her friends' somewhat crimson faces.

Two different sides of one story these three have witnessed yet all of them came to one conclusion: **(1) **_They got some 'splaning to do!_

**Round One: Recca and Domon vs. Fuuko**

As soon as Fuuko set foot into the corridor, Domon wasted no time. He ran up to her and yelled her name with much more fervor than ever before.

"FUUKO-SAMAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AHHHH! DOMON! YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!" The girl flinched when the Oni's voice penetrated her ears. Because it was a conditioned reflex, she gave a swift backhand to the back of Domon's neck which made the boy whimper in pain. **_Big ape practically blew my ear off! OW!_**

"Okay Fuuko, we need answers. Straight answers if you get my drift." Recca's bluntness made Fuuko take a step back and reassess the whole situation.

**_Damn. I guess everyone in this stupid school saw the whole fucking thing! The entire student body responds to threats no problem! But Recca and the others are another story_...**

"Well, Kirisawa? I'm getting older than Kokuu here!" **_Yosh. Better make this good... _**The wind child cleared her throat and put on the most convincing smile she could muster.

"Long story short, Mikagami has way too much pheromones."

"Eh?" The flame caster was baffled.

"Phero-what?" So was the big ape.

**_Gooooooodddd... I knew a big word like that would confuse them!_**

"We better get to class." Fuuko decided she should walk now to get a head start. The realization that they didn't get a straightforward answer from her would dawn on them... Right about now.

"Hey! That wasn't I meant by a straight answer, you monkey!

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKOOOOOOOOOOOOO-SSSSSSAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAA!"

**This round goes to Fuuko! (ding! ding!)**

**Round Two: Yanagi vs. Tokiya**

Yanagi spotted the swordsman hurrying to class like the incident never happened. From all of those months they fought in that "arena of death", the healer came to know that her _senpai _had impenetrable poker face.

It astounded her even more that their little _tête-à-tête_ between Fuuko and him didn't faze him at all. Or that may be what it appears to be. Hmmmmm... **(2)**Curiouser and curiouser...

"Anou, Mikagami-senpai?" Yanagi quickly ambled up to the older boy before he could enter the classroom.

_Odd... Why do I feel that her smile has a different meaning to it? No, wait... She saw THAT? Ohoh, worse than that, "they" saw that too! Just my luck. Well, I can ignore the other students' comments about this 'fiasco'. But, Yanagi-san and the others are a different case..._

"Ah, Yanagi-san. _Ohayo gozaimasu_," Only with the healer could the ice man be cordial. He could tolerate the rest of Recca's motley crew because of her presence.

Apparently, it was because of Yanagi that Tokiya hadn't turned the ninja into pulp yet. And still, she likes the sea monkey over him.

"Um, do you... Need something?" He didn't mean to sound blasé or anything. The fan girls and hell, even Fuuko tuckered him out. _This day just keeps getting stranger and stranger. _

The boy sighed when the thought crossed his mind. His companion on the other hand was fidgeting.

"Ahh! No! No! Thank you very much for asking! It's just... Well... How do I say this?" The school bell rang and the other students scurried to get into their respective classes.

Yanagi looked around and debated whether she should just blurt it out or wait until lunch time to tell him.

"Sakoshita-kun," Tokiya's homeroom teacher interrupted her train of thought. "You better get back to class, or you'll be late."

"H-hai sensei! I will go as soon as Mikagami-senpai hears this: Take good care of Fuuko-chan, okay?" As the healer turned to leave, the backache the boy had forgotten about came back.

The clueless teacher gave him permission to go the clinic and ask the nurse to give him a medicated patch on his sore part.

**This round goes to Yanagi! (ding! ding!)**

**Round Three: Hokage vs. Fuuko and Tokiya**

Recca, Domon, and Yanagi unanimously agreed that they all have to confront Fuuko and Tokiya about the incident during their lunch period. The boys concurred that they let Yanagi do the talking in order to keep the "Oni" from ripping the swordsman into shreds.

"You want Fuuko to give you the silent treatment forever, Domon? Huh? Do ya?" That query from Recca sealed the deal and they put their plan into action.

As soon as the period was over, all three of immediately invited their targets - er, friends - to eat lunch with them on the roof

Yanagi coaxed Tokiya like she never coaxed him before; Domon made sure that no one else but they will be eating there today; Recca's contribution was to ensure that no one will interrupt them while they were up there.

In other words they scared people out of the roof and destroyed the lock of the door knob.

"Recca, why did you use your dad's fire cracker to blow the door knob to smithereens? I could understand Domon scaring shit out of the people who were here before us, but blowing up that thing?" Fuuko eyed the three of them with a raised eye brow. **_They're up to something..._**

"Oh. Did I? They just happened to slip out of my hands and land specifically on that spot." _He's being a tad specific about his "accident"... _

"Why don't we eat our lunches now? They're going to get cold." Yanagi beamed while opening her bento box. The others followed suit.

An uncomfortable silence soon loomed over them. Recca and Domon would usually eat with gusto and gross out everyone in the vicinity. Oddly, they ate in silence; only munching was audible. There was an occasional belch but it was all the noise the two would make.

The guilty parties took this as their clue that their companions were definitely up to something. Fuuko could see the ninja gently nudging his princess and the latter mouthed a reply back. Tokiya decided to test the waters a bit; to see if his theory of the others' strange behavior was right.

The older boy got up from the ground and dusted off his slacks.

"I just need to—"

"WAIT!" Everyone – sans Fuuko and himself – yelled in unison. They also turned red at the same time.

"Throw something…" Satisfied, he sat down and narrowed his gaze. It was the wind girl's turn to stand up.

"What is up with you guys?" Recca and Domon were gesticulating frantically to the brunette. The latter consented and then cleared her throat.

"Fuuko-chan," Yanagi paused. She was choosing her words very carefully. "Mikagami-senpai… Perchance, are you two…?" She didn't need to continue her question because the pair in question vehemently denied her suspicions.

"Are you crazy, Yanagi-chan?! Me and—Mikagami and – That's why you cornered us up here?!" **_I. Want. To. Kill. Them. _"**You wanted to interrogate us?!"

**"**Yanagi-san, there is an explanation for this morning," _If I didn't love you Onee-chan… _

"You bet there is!" Fuuko chimed in. She plopped back to her place and attacked her lunch with exasperation. Tokiya continued.

"As much as I hate to admit it," The wind girl stuck her tongue out at him; taking a huge bite out of a rice ball. "She saved me from those crazy, love-struck girls."

"Damn straight! Ah, Domon let go!" The Dosei no Wa master was so happy that he caught Fuuko in a excruciatingly tight hug from behind.

"I'm so happy you didn't betray me!" A vain on her forehead popped. The Fuujin Master would have suffocated if she didn't pinched Domon on the forearm. HARD.

"BETRAY, MY ASS!" She also rammed her elbow into Domon's gut, making him release his grip on her. "Now let me eat my rice balls in peace!"

"Whatta womannnnnn…"

Yanagi and Recca exchanged glances. The ninja scurried to see if the earth master was okay while the healer carried on the conversation she started.

"I'm sorry about that, Mikagami-senpai. I guess looks can be deceiving, ne?"

"They can be, Yanagi-san," Tokiya shot a fleeting glance at Fuuko. "They can be."

**As for this round, who do you think won? ;) (ding! ding!) **

Even after the issue was straightened out, Recca could not help but tease his childhood friend. The thought of Fuuko having a boyfriend was ridiculous and it amused him whenever the inkling crossed his mind.

Yanagi was more sympathetic to the wind child's plight. However, her efforts in making her ninja stop ruffling the taller girl's nerves were futile.

Domon on the other hand was another story. One could say not both of the oars are in the water. He was oblivious to it all; the big guy was just happy that Fuuko wasn't "canoodling" with Tokiya.

It was on the way home from school that the purple-haired girl snapped.

"Are you feeling well, Fuuko-chan?" Yanagi's gentle voice caught the wind wielder off guard because she was expecting another taunt by a boy who donned an orange cap. The aforementioned was grinning like a Cheshire cat, and has been teasing his childhood friend with a passion since their last class.

"Heki heki, Yanagi-chan! I'm just tired." She smiled at the healer but glowered at the ninja**. _Dammit Mikagami… This is your fault! _**

"Tch! I don't believe it! You, Kirisawa Fuuko? Gets tired? ALERT THE MEDIA!"

"Recca…" Fuuko's voice was full of admonition but she was feeling generous today. The wind child was going to count from 1 to10 before she pummels the boy into a bloody pulp. **_1, 2…_**

"I could see the headlines now! '**Young, Brazen Tomboy of 17 has the Physique of a 70-year-old!**'" **_3, 4, 5…_**

"Recca-kun, I think you should stop now."

"Sorry _hime_, I'm on a roll! What else? Ah! '**A Medical Miracle! Kirisawa Fuuko Finally Loses Steam!**'"**_6, 7, 8…_**The brunette was already starting to get anxious. If her ninja doesn't quit soon, who knows what kind of furry he will unleash.

"Recca-kun!"

"I got it! '**My Childhood Friend's Finally Acting Like a Girl!**' "Alas, Yanagi's efforts were wasted. True to what Colin Farrell said on **Daredevil**, 'Bring on the pain. Bring on the noise.' **_9, 10…_**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**(1) ** That famous line came from "I Love Lucy". 

**(2) **This one came from "Alice in Wonderland"

Read, be merry, and review!


	5. And This Is My Apology

**Disclaimer:** The song "Sympathy" still belongs to the band Goo Goo Dolls. Flame of Recca also follows the same sentiment, except it belongs to Nobuyuki Anzai.

**Author's Note:** Finally, I added the 5th chapter! I'm really sorry that it has taken this long to update. Actually, there's still more to this chapter but I feel it would be dragging if I added more. So, it will be featured on the next chapter :). Oh yeah, I also wanted say that I'm mixing up both the anime and manga continuities, so sorry if there's any confusion so far.

Enjoy ;).

PS. That manga-ka that Mifuyu mentioned is not a real person XDD. Made the name up on the spot :P.

* * *

**Divine Intervention**

**Chapter Five: And This Is My Apology**

While Kirisawa Fuuko was kicking a certain shinobi's sorry ass outside the school's gates, the token pretty boy of the Hokage was safe – for now – from the taunting that the Fuujin master had to endure.

Why? Because Tokiya was assigned to do cleaning duty for the day, that's why. Good thing too, because he'll do more than just kicking Recca's sorry ass. Let's just say heads will literally roll courtesy of the older boy's Ensui.

He used to ditch cleaning duty to train vigorously. His need to find his sister's killer became an obsession. Who cared about a chalk-dust free blackboard when you had the incessant need for revenge? Besides, a willing female classmate would jump at the chance to take over his duty.

But now, there was a change in his routine because 1.)He didn't need to hunt down the bastard who took away Mifuyu's life; 2.)A shady benefactor wasn't trying to harness Yanagi's healing powers to gain immortality; 3.)Being with the Hokage was all the exercise he needed.

Okay, now remember the backache he thought that had subsided? It came back full force while he was mopping the floor of his classroom. That prolonged bending irritated his muscles and they were making Tokiya suffer for it.

Many of his classmates tried to convince him to go home and rest so his back won't have to undergo such maltreatment. However, the swordsman was the type of person who never backed out of a promise. Also add the fact that he was so goddamn honorable; never mind that he was writhing in pain.

A male classmate of his decided to stay behind and wait for Tokiya to finish his chore. This boy had earned the nickname of "Mr. Nice Guy", much to his chagrin. But one could not hide who they are so "Mr. Nice Guy" purposely moved at a slower pace so the silver-haired bishounen could keep up.

_Well, this is sad._

"Yamazaki, for the nth time, you don't need to stay behind!" _And strangely touching at the same time…_

The boy whom Tokiya spoke acidly to just grinned good-naturedly and also repeated what he said to his classmate hours ago.

"Also for the 'nth time', Mikagami-kun… I don't freakin' mind!" Yamazaki's grin grew wider as he continued cleaning the erasers. The Ensui master sighed in defeat; struggling to get the job done so he could just go home and crawl under a rock somewhere.

Silence penetrated the room though the clapping of erasers and the swooshing sounds of the mop were audible. Tokiya ceased working when an idea crossed his mind.

"Yamazaki," he said evenly, turning to 'Mr. Nice Guy'. "Don't you need to meet somebody in 5 minutes?"

Of course, the swordsman was bluffing. He had no idea if Yamazaki had ANY plans with his friends or if he had a girlfriend of some sort.

"Do I?" Yamazaki placed the erasers at the teacher's desk. "Wait, let me – Oh no! KAORI-CHAN!"

_Aha. _

"You better go."

"Yeah. Thanks man! Wait for me my angel!" And with that, 'Mr. Nice Guy' bolted with his messenger bag in tow; leaving Tokiya all alone, having the walls for company.

The perfectionist in him became satisfied with the cleanliness of the room after two more hours. He hobbled over to the black board to write a check mark beside the messy Kanji that was his name. Tokiya eyed the instrument of doom – er, the mop. Hehehe – and sighed again.

"God, finally." He gingerly picked up the infernal thing and tossed it inside the utility closet. _I feel like an old man with arthritis. _He thought with a chuckle.

The boy slowly stretched his body for it eased the soreness of his lower back. Now he knew why cats loved to limber up before doing anything. It felt really good to just do that; even for no reason at all.

_So this is what solitude is like. You're so scarce these days…_

He didn't hurry to get home just yet. Tokiya sat in the nearest desk and gazed at the empty classroom. It was certainly a different place with the students in it. Without them, he observed, this was just an empty, lifeless room… Wait a second ---

"Okay, this is the pain talking."

"No, you're just noticing things in a different light."

"Holy—! " I_ still can't get used to nee-chan popping in like that! _ The desk he was sitting on tipped over because Tokiya stood up so quickly. Mifuyu giggled and helped her brother put the thing up in its original position.

"I'm sorry about that. One of the perks being a spirit, I guess," She stuck out her tongue impishly and ruffled the Ensui master's hair in the process. The swordsman harrumphed like a little boy which made the apparition giggle even more. "How's my adorable little brother this afternoon?"

Knowing he can't stay mad at his sister for long, a small smile crept on his lips. "Tired," Tokiya sat down again and rubbed his sore part. "In more ways than one."

"Awww," She ruffled his hair again. Tokiya crossed his arms and frowned. _I did miss this form of… Affection. _"Then that means my plan is working!"

"Plan? Oh dear God. 'Nee-chan, all of this was – ow. – your doing?"

"Except for your excruciating back pain, yes, I did." Mifuyu tried to laugh evilly for effect but her patented giggle came back. Her sibling had to grin when he heard her. He missed that laugh.

"How did you – Why – Hah?"

"I just made my voice audible to mortal ears and did my best impression of a really 'girly squeal'," The spirit then demonstrated on what she meant by squealing like an annoying fan girl "OHMIGAWD! IT'S MIKAGAMI-SAMA!"

"And that's all it took?" Tokiya asked, still bemused at his sister's explanation. _Please don't talk like that again, 'nee-chan. It burns the ears._

"Yes. I was quite amazed myself actually. And the results were marvelous! Fuuko-san saved you!" Mifuyu clapped her hand in glee while Tokiya shook his head. _Where did she learn the concept of romance? Shoujo manga?_

"Naoko Kazuhiko, you are a genius!" The boy's suspicions were confirmed when the spirit made a reference to a manga-ka's pseudonym. _My nonexistent love life is doomed._

"Physical contact," Mifuyu continued. "Accidental or intentional, is unforgettable for the people who experience it." Tokiya groaned inwardly when he realized his older sister had just recited something from a graphic novel on verbatim.

"'Nee-chan—"

"Is your hand still warm, Tokiya?"

He paused before he could say his remonstration. The boy had temporarily forgotten the incident when he got back to class. Now that Mifuyu mentioned it, his hand was strangely tingly the rest of the afternoon. Tokiya looked at his hand thoughtfully, still refusing to believe that his sister was right

"…"

"Your silence speaks volumes, Tokiya."

"… Right. Whatever you say, 'nee-chan." Mifuyu pouted when her little brother said that. She was really determined to have this match work. The girl sighed and then glanced at the clock that was hanging above the chalkboard.

"Araa, it's late. You better get going."

"What about you 'nee-chan?" Tokiya said while he slowly got up from the seat; slinging his bag carefully over his shoulder.

"I'll meet you back at the apartment." She then dissipated as quickly as she came.

The first sign of rain trickled down on his cheek as he came out of the building. Tokiya came prepared though, for he had an umbrella with him just in case that Mother Nature decided to surprise everyone with a storm.

He decided to take a short cut through the park that was nearby his neighborhood. It was well-kept and had the air of peace when one walks through it. However, right at this moment, the park looked uninviting and macabre for the graying skies cast an ominous shadow over it. Tokiya walked on, splashing on the puddles present.

_I'll have to do laundry when I get home and then… _The swordsman's train of thought was cut off when he noticed a figure that was standing on the foot bridge. Tokiya just needed to cross that to get to his apartment. The pitter-patter of the rain drops increased their intensity right then and there when the boy stepped on the bridge.

Tokiya was about to pass the stranger when he noticed the familiar pink uniform from their school. He stopped and did a double take. His eyes squinted because the drizzle made it difficult to see who this girl was standing in the rain. Upon closer inspection, the girl was actually Fuuko. She looked dazed for some reason.

"Kirisawa?" When she didn't answer her, he walked closer to her; making sure that the umbrella covered them both. He tried again. "Kirisawa? You're soaked to the bone. What are you doing out here?" _This route is farther from her usual way of going home. _

"Oh, Mi-chan… I didn't see you there," Fuuko was brought out of her stupor when the older boy's umbrella stopped the rain from pouring on her. _**How long have I been standing here? **_"I just… Wow, I can't even remember how I got here."

"Idiot. Did you leave your sense of direction back at school?" He expected her to lash out at him; give him another bruise to nurse when he got home. But it didn't come. Fuuko made a fist and glared at the ground. _**There's no way he's seeing me like this.**_

"Um," Instead of punching out the older boy, she tried to recall how she ended up on the foot bridge. "I do remember walking home with Recca and the others. Heh, I kicked that ninja's ass hard for being so fucking annoying on the way." Fuuko snickered when the memory resurfaced.

For a while, Tokiya felt a flicker of relief that the girl was acting like her old self again. _Where did that thought come from?_

"I guess I took a wrong turn somewhere because I remembered that you live around here… The park here is very nice, by the way—" _**Oh no. Why am I going on like this??! **_The clashing of the storm that was upon them unknowingly gave her answer. _**Oh my god… I – I was thinking about Raiha. **_"Shit." _**The time when our madougu had to— I wasn't paying attention...  
**_

Fuuko's instincts kicked in. She wanted to run. Cowardly, yes, but she didn't want Tokiya to see her acting so… Vulnerable. "I better go." The girl ducked out from the umbrella and prepared to make a run for it.

She only took a few steps before the older boy stopped her. With his free hand, the swordsman reached out and grabbed her forearm, tugging Fuuko back under the umbrella.

"Are you nuts? You're going to run all the way home from here?" He shifted his grip from her forearm to her shoulder; pulling the girl even closer to his person. "Normally, I wouldn't interfere with your simian behavior. I'll have to make an exception now though."

"Why?" The wind girl saw that the older boy's blue orbs were peering down on her with an intense glare. She literally froze in that position when the eye contact occurred.

"It's because you called me your 'friend'. I'll try to see if I'm worthy of the title." Tokiya felt her body went limp all of the sudden. "Great. I think you're catching a cold. You are not impervious to bad weather, Kirisawa Fuuko."

"Big word – "She sneezed before she could retort. _**Augh. I hate it when he's right. **_

"Let's go. My apartment's right across this bridge."

"But – "

"Fuuko, this is not the time to be so damn stubborn!" _**Okay, he used my first name. He's dead serious. **_"Can you walk?" When he withdrew his support from her, Fuuko almost stumbled to the wet ground. "Lean on me. And don't protest."

"Fine, fine." Another sneeze erupted from her while she held on the Ensui master. It took him a while but he was successful in leading the both of them into the apartment.

So, here she was. In her old team mate's apartment, showering in his bathroom; wearing clothes he out grew while her uniform was in the washing machine. To top it all off, she was lying on his bed because she caught a cold while daydreaming on a foot bridge that was nearby his apartment.

_**Wow. Life is good. **_

Fuuko didn't like the feeling of being sick. She felt cold, but according to the thermometer, she was burning up. Every part in her body was hurting while her head was pounding to the beat of a base drum. Her throat felt prickly; her nose was sore from the constant blowing. What she hated most of all was the coughing. It would make her body - plus the throat - more painful than it already was.

"Crap! I FEEL SO PATHETIC!"

"You are aware that you did this to yourself." Tokiya was about to give the Fuujin master dinner and medicine when he heard Fuuko's outburst. He was balancing a tray with one hand; a tea kettle with the other.

"Oh, please add more insult to injury, Mi-bou."

"You still haven't told me the reason why you zoned out on the foot bridge." _**Ouch. **_

"…"

"Aha. I have found a way to silence your monkey shrieks."

"Shut up and give me the rice porridge already!" The girl snatched the tray from the boy and proceeded to eat it. She burned her tongue in her haste. "Ow! Ow! HOT!"

"Here," Tokiya stuffed an ice cube in her mouth. "Serves you right for not blowing on it first." _Baka saru._

"Sunifafisk!" The swift change of temperature in her mouth made her wince a bit. She narrowed her eyes at the swordsman and silently vowed to get him back for this.

"You're welcome," He smirked at her and pointed to the pill bottle "Drink that when you finished all the porridge." The boy spun on his heel walked away (tea kettle in tow), leaving her to seethe while waiting for the porridge to cool.

_**Hey… The man can cook. **_She thought while gingerly taking a sip. _** Who knew?  
**_


	6. Now, We're Even

**Disclaimer:** Yep, still not mine. Sad, no? XD

**Author's Note:** I was checking the last time I updated. Turns out that I posted chapter 5 on my birthday XDD. So, it is a birthday gift from me to you because you, my dear reviewers, are totally made of awesome :D. Man, I slept at 4 AM finishing this entire chapter (sweatdrops). But it was worth it! Enjoy ;).

PS. I also rewrote the really confusing ending dialog in chapter 3. I hope you can check it out when you have the time :3.

* * *

**Divine Intervention**

**Chapter Six: Now, We're Even**

Once he was out of ear shot, Tokiya groaned while putting the kettle back on the stove. He marveled why he bought an empty tea kettle with him when he was bringing food to the sick wind girl.

"Why did I bring you in?" he mumbled absentmindedly. The boy ran a hand through his mane, trying to remember why he made that slight miscalculation. And then, it came to him.

_Ah!_

Tokiya was supposed to make tea for himself and Fuuko; then give her dinner after (while saving a bowl for him to eat, of course). The swordsman was probably jostled into alertness when he heard the purple-haired girl groan.

For a fleeting moment (perhaps), he thought she was in pain. But it turned out that she was just whining about the fact that she was sick. Still, his body reacted before Tokiya could even assess the situation properly.

_Baka saru._

Sighing, he filled the kettle with water and left it to simmer while getting two mugs and a bowl from the cupboard. He left the mugs on the counter while he helped himself to the remaining porridge that was still on the stove.

"Oi, Mi-chan! You're expecting me to dry swallow this pill?" She yelled through the door. As if it were on cue, the kettle boiled, signaling that it was done. He placed the bowl next to the mugs.

"Your mother never taught you that patience is a virtue?" He hissed back and turned off the stove.

While Tokiya was getting tea bags, Fuuko shouted, "SCREW VIRTUE! I WANT TO GET BETTER ASAP!" _My, she's cranky when she's sick…_

The older boy had removed the tea kettle from the stove and poured its contents into the mugs when he answered, "My only consolation is the medicine will knock you out in a few minutes after you have ingested it."

There was a pause while Tokiya placed the tea bags in the mugs. It was when he was looking for a tray for his own bowl was when Fuuko retorted, "You're so lucky that I'm sick. If I was healthy, I'm going to kick your ass for that!"

"Well," he placed the bowl and the two mugs on the tray he found – finally, after ransacking his drawers. "We wouldn't have this argument if you didn't shower yourself in the rain earlier… Now, would we?" Tokiya carefully made his way to the bedroom while carrying the tray with him.

_**What happened to showing compassion to the sick?? Where the hell is it?!**_

Fuuko's ire grew immeasurably when the swordsman entered the room. With narrowed eyes, she followed him walking across. Her heated glare was cut short, however, when she felt the urge to sneeze. She swiftly grabbed the tissue that was on the side table and she exploded then and there.

"Wow that sounded really bad," Tokiya said after handing her one of the mugs from his tray. "You better take the medicine."

"Fine, fine." She blew on the tea for a second before taking a sip (The girl learned from the porridge fiasco). The warmth traveled down from her throat, down to her stomach. Soon, it had spread to her entire body and it soothed her weary self immensely. She closed her eyes and sighed; unconsciously snuggling deeper in the blanket.

The boy found himself strangely fascinated by this display. It reminded him of Ganko, who would probably do the exact same thing that the Fuujin master did (if ever the little puppet master was in the same situation). _Wait… I'm finding this… Cute?_

"Ohohohohohohoho!" A very familiar laugh jolted the duo out of their stupor. _'Nee-chan!_

"What was that, Mi-chan?"

"Um, the wind?"

"Agh. I'm so freaking sick, I'll believe anything." Fuuko shrugged the laugh off – to the swordsman's relief – and popped the medicine into her mouth. She gulped the tea and finally, the deed was done.

Tokiya moved his rolling computer chair closer to the bed. He started to eat now, thinking that this would be the most opportune moment to talk about the cause of the girl's "zoning out" on the foot bridge.

The girl in question looked deep in thought herself. She settled the mug on her lap and her index finger started to draw circles around the rim. Fuuko too, was figuring out why Raiha suddenly popped into her head while she was wondering aimlessly around town.

"So," It was the boy who spoke. "Mind telling me what happened? Before the medicine takes effect."

"I-I really have no idea, Mi-chan," She stopped playing with the rim of the mug and decided to stare at the tea inside of it. "It's really strange… I was probably not paying attention to the way but," Fuuko looked up from the mug and glanced at Tokiya. "How did I end up here? Here, of all places?"

That ever infamous interval of silence happened again after the Fuujin master voiced out her query. Tokiya already had an answer in mind but he was debating the logic of it.

_It's just rather convenient that Kirisawa happened to remember a guy that she had a brief encounter in the past. I'm pretty sure that 'nee-chan somehow led her here. And… Does 'nee-chan have power over the weather?_

"Mi-chan? Are you okay?"

"Huh? What?" Tokiya placed his half-eaten porridge on his desk.

"You've been scrunching up your forehead and rubbing your back," The boy looked down to see that he was rubbing his lower back. _It still hurts??_

"I'm just thinking… And this has been bothering me since this morning." Fuuko mouthed an 'oh' and then placed the mug on the side table. She coughed for a couple of seconds before gesturing to the boy to sit on the bed with her.

"Fuuko—"_That sounded worse than her sneeze._

"I'm-I'm okay," She buried her face on a pillow to muffle the remaining coughs. "I'll be fine… Just, my mom thought me a way to soothe back pain without resorting to a back massage." The girl sat up again and gave Tokiya a weak smile. "Give me your hand."

"Excuse me?" _The medicine IS taking effect._

"Please, I'm too tired to argue, okay? Just give it!" _Oh Kami. And she said "please"! _

"I'll blame you if I get your cold," He sat on the bed and extended a hand at her.

"Whatever." She grabbed his hand in both of her own and proceeded to squeeze specific parts of his palm and fingers with her thumbs.

It was a strange sensation at first. It was like every part that she squeezed would hurt. He'd wince and the girl would lessen the pressure. Fuuko would sometimes stop squeezing to trace lines along his palm. The boy wanted to pull his hand away but it didn't want to cooperate with him.

"Ow!"

"Ahh… That's probably your back. Sorry, sorry." She squeezed that particular part more tenderly now, surprising Tokiya. _So the girl can be gentle after all. _

True enough; the soreness of his lower back was decreasing. But at the same time, he was getting sleepy. He and Fuuko both yawned at the same time. The boy was chuckling and the Fuujin master was about to do the same yet it was replaced by the urge to sneeze.

"Aaahhh---"The swordsman worked fast. With his free hand, he pulled another tissue from the box and held it to her nose. "Chooooo!" _**CRAP!**_

"Here, blow," Fuuko did so and with much gusto that she made a very disgusting honking sound. Yet, he didn't find it gross at all. _Of all the things to find cute… It just had to do something with mucus._

She took the tissue from him and wiped her nose "Thaungoo," The girl promptly threw the thing away at a wastebasket nearby.

"Um, you're welcome…" Tokiya saw that he unconsciously moved closer to Fuuko in order for her to sneeze into a tissue; not into the surrounding air of the bedroom. It was unnerving. "Well, I guess we're done here—"

"Uh, no we're not,"

"What?"

"I have to do the other hand too, Mi-chan,"

"… Is that really necessary?"

"Yes, for symmetry." With no preamble, she took Tokiya's other hand and started the whole process all over again.

Quite frankly, it drove him crazy that whatever this girl was doing, felt really, really good. His drowsiness increased with each passing minute she was squeezing his hand. The apprehension of catching her cold was nonexistent on his mind. He suddenly didn't mind there was no space between him and Fuuko, so he succumbed to the sleepiness he felt.

"H-hey," Tokiya had rested his head on the girl's shoulder. "I thought you were afraid of catching my cold?" The medicine was slowly working its way through Fuuko's system so she was feeling tired too.

"I am," He said into her ear. "But… Let me… Stay like this… For a while…" The wind girl hoped that the increase in temperature she was experiencing was due to the bacteria raging a bloody war in her body.

"But, Mi-chan. I want to sleep too! That medicine you gave me is making me want to nap…"

"Please. It won't take long." Fuuko was at a loss. If she wasn't so sleepy, she would have forcibly pried the boy away from her and settled him on the couch herself. The thing here is… She didn't do it., not at all.

"… Okay, when I'm done, you have to get out of here. I don't think a sick person can take care of another sick person."

"Mm." He snuggled even closer after he mumbled a reply. _**I'm really hoping that fever is the cause for this buzzing in my head.**_

The Fuujin master was done a few minutes later. She was rubbing the boy's hand absently for her own hands were cold. Her body wanted to sleep. The bed was so inviting, so comforting that she forgotten to dislodge Tokiya from her side.

Fuuko didn't want to think of the ramifications if she didn't wake up her upperclassman so he could sleep in the living room. All she wanted now was to rest.

_**Well, I hope he forgives me for giving him my cold. **_She thought and finally lay down to sleep, with Tokiya at her side. Before letting go of his hand, she kissed his fingers before finally surrendering to her own drowsiness. _**Now, we're even.**_

* * *

**Note: **What Fuuko was doing to Tokiya's hands is called _Reflexology. _Trust me, it really feels good if somebody does that for you ;). When I'm sick, my mom would do that to my feet and I would fall asleep right away XDD. 

Liked it? Hated it? Review!


End file.
